


Futanari Empire: Modern

by Lust Writer (NazoAO3)



Category: Bleach, Darkstalkers (Video Games), Fate/Grand Order, Naruto, RWBY, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Gen, High School, Incest, Mind Break, Multi, Netorare, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/Lust%20Writer
Summary: While trying to deal with Writer's Block I was given the suggestion of 'Branch Out With Something Familiar'. So here is a Modern....ish AU of other my otherwise more Medieval themed Futanari Empire.The Discordia family while nor royals this time around still find themselves high up in society and able to get away with just about anything they want. Annabelle is the oldest now while Fū and Emerald are fraternal twins. While the Smut will still be in full force this will mostly be a Slice of Life story while they go about their lives. Family, school, friends, jobs and sex.Lots and lots of sex.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Harem, Fuu (Naruto)/Harem, Olga Discordia/Harem, Original Female Character(s)/Harem
Kudos: 11





	1. The Sister's Contacts/Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle likes to joke about everybody's sex lives and about how everyone in the family but Fū and Felicia has a separate phone specifically for sex(Fū does have a separate contact list for it though) and rarely label any in them by their actual names. So in the spirit of starting my original story with a beginning cast list. Here is a beginning contact list.
> 
> P.S. The reasons for these labels will be revealed in story. But some may or may not be obvious

**Shared** **Contacts** (Only those under the same label)

Olga: Mother

Morrigan: Mom

Felicia: Mama

Cia: Auntie Yandere

Harribel: Auntie Amazon

Chloe: Mother's Slut

**Annabelle**

Fū: Fu-Fu

Emerald: Emmy

Yumi (Senran Kagura): Time to Play

Sombra: Hot Hacker

Koneko Toujou: Apprentice

Sakura: Phat-Ass Fangirl

Shizuka Marikawa: Hello Nurse!

**Fū**

Annabelle: Bitch Big Sis

Emerald: Outlaw

Hinata: Hina-Bae

Mei: Homeschooling 

Sakura: Haru Whore

Ino: School Booty 

Tenten: Kendo Bitch

**Emerald**

Annabelle: Cocky Kitty

Fū: Queen to Be

Cinder: Cinderella (Yes I'm serious) 

Neo: Psycho-Cream

Velvet: Bunny Butt

Coco: F-F-F(Fucks for Fashion)

Sakura: Limo

* * *

"YAWN~! Morning everyone" Annabelle greeted as she walked into the big dining room/ kitchen with a slight skip in her step. Emerald waved over her shoulder without looking away from her phone while her twin gave the eldest a deadpan look. 

"You know we have school today, right?" Fū asked and Annabelle just looked at her confused.

"Yeah why?" she asked and Fū just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then why the hell are you topless?" she deadpanned, and it was true. Annabelle's double F tits were proudly free and on display, jiggling with every step and outright bouncing as she plopped down in her chair. She looked down at her chest before giggling.

"Oh yeah. I was alittle out of it when I got out of the shower. Guess I forgot. I'll finish getting dressed after breakfast" Annabelle explained.

"Shameless bitch" Fū responded.

Anger flashed across Annabelle previously peaceful face. "What did you just call me!?! That is no way to talk to your big sister!" she yelled. Emerald just sighed as her sisters started to fight....again.

"Just because we take any women we want doesn't mean you should dress or act like the whores you take to bed" Fū scolded.

Annabelle slammed her hands on the table shot out of her chair causing her chest to bounce around even more. "How dare you! If you keep talking to me like this I'm gonna bend you over this table and rail you until your begging me to stop with an apology!" she screamed looking her younger sister in the eyes who stared back defiantly. Emerald just got up and left the room and went to the living room. Tossing herself on the one of the leather couches she opened up her phones chat.

_Cinderella has entered the chat_

_Psycho-Cream has entered the chat_

_Bunny Butt has entered the chat_

_F-F-F has entered the chat_

_Emerald: Morning._

_Cinderella: Good morning._

_Psycho-Cream: Yo._

_Bunny Butt: Hello._

_F-F-F: What's up._

_Emerald: I know it's_ _early, but anyone got any plans for after school?_

_Cinderella: Sisters fighting again?_

_Emerald: Yep._

_Psycho-Cream: How have they not fucked it out of their systems yet?_

_Emerald: Pride and a need to be in control._

_F-F-F: How do deal with this all the time?_

_Emerald: I find girls who are willing to, oh I don't know. Whore themselves out to me in exchange for clothes._

_Psycho-Cream: ROFLOL!_

_F-F-F:....That's cold._

_Emerald: Says the girl who sucked me off behind the gym for a new hat and a pair of shades last week._

_Psycho-Cream: Pwned._

_F-F-F has left the chat_

_Bunny Butt: Great now she's mad. It's probably gonna be all day too._

_Cinderella: She'll be fine. A round with Emerald will fix things. Maybe you can join them?_

_Bunny Butt: Well, I mean....I wouldn't say no if they asked._

_Psycho-Cream: Hey Em, are they still having their shouting match?_

_Emerald:....Nah not anymore. From what I'm hearing they've switched to insults and aggressive making-out._

_Psycho-Cream: God your family is so hot._

_Bunny Butt: Are you getting off on this?_

_Cinderella: Would you be surprised? She's jerked off right in front of us before....when none of us were even having sex._

_Bunny Butt: Fair point._

_Emerald: She's so much like Annabelle I sometimes wonder why we're friends._

_Psycho-Cream: YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I"M ABOUT!!!_

_Emerald: I think they've calmed down now. I'll talk to all at school._

_Emerald has left the chat_

Making her way back to the dining room she saw that Annabelle had left and Fū was straightening her hair. "You two good?" she asked and Fū only nodded. "Don't you think your being a bit hypocritical with Annabelle? It's not like all the girls we sleep with are class acts either. She's certainly not as bad as them, she's even mentoring that Toujou girl. Never thought she'd do something like that" Emerald said.

"True enough. Forfeiting or share girls isn't really her thing, shes much more possessive when it comes to who she beds" Fū agreed just as Annabelle was coming back down the stairs.

"Alright I'm 'Dressed Properly' now. Happy?" sh asked sarcastically. 


	2. Homeroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how fast I got this one out compared to some of my other stuff and how much I wrote I think I may have a knack for writing Slice of Life.

It was a clear sunny day over the Discordia family home, mansion....estate? Whatever! they lived on a hill in a gated community. The point is it's a really nice day over a really nice house. The green haired twins Fū and Emerald were sitting at their breakfast table dressed in their school uniforms. Aside from being able to add some personal touches they weren't anything special. A white blouse with a tie[color of their choice] and red skirts that can be as short as their thighs or as long as their ankles. Thigh-high black stockings with matching shoes and finally an optional grayish blue blazer. Fū was eating with one hand and reading a textbook with the other. Emerald was on her phone doing just about whatever to stave off her boredom. 

"YAWN~! Morning everyone" Annabelle greeted as she walked into the big dining room/ kitchen with a slight skip in her step and a wag of her tail snow white cat tail. Emerald waved over her shoulder without looking away from her phone while her twin gave the eldest a deadpan look. 

"You know we have school today, right?" Fū asked and Annabelle just looked at her confused as the ears atop her head twitched.

"Yeah why?" she asked and Fū just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then why the hell are you topless?" she deadpanned, and it was true. Annabelle's double F tits were proudly free and on display, jiggling with every step and outright bouncing as she plopped down in her chair. She looked down at her chest before giggling.

"Oh yeah. I was alittle out of it when I got out of the shower. Guess I forgot. I'll finish getting dressed after breakfast" Annabelle explained trying not to remember what got her so excited earlier.

"Shameless bitch" Fū responded.

Anger flashed across Annabelle previously peaceful face. "What did you just call me!?! That is no way to talk to your big sister!" she yelled. Emerald just sighed as her sisters started to fight....again.

"Just because we take any women we want doesn't mean you should dress or act like the whores you take to bed" Fū scolded.

Annabelle slammed her hands on the table shot out of her chair causing her chest to bounce around even more. "How dare you! If you keep talking to me like this I'm gonna bend you over this table and rail you until your begging me to stop with an apology!" she screamed looking her younger sister in the eyes who stared back defiantly. Emerald just got up and left the room and went to the living room. Tossing herself on the one of the leather couches she opened up her phones chat.

* * *

**Cinderella has entered the chat**

**Psycho-Cream has entered the chat**

**Bunny Butt has entered the chat**

**F-F-F has entered the chat**

**Emerald: Morning.**

**Cinderella: Good morning.**

**Psycho-Cream: Yo.**

**Bunny Butt: Hello.**

**F-F-F: What's up.**

**Emerald: I know it's early, but anyone got any plans for after school?**

**Cinderella: Sisters fighting again?**

**Emerald: Yep.**

**Psycho-Cream: How have they not fucked it out of their systems yet?**

**Emerald: Pride and a need to be in control.**

**F-F-F: How do deal with this all the time?**

**Emerald: I find girls who are willing to, oh I don't know. Whore themselves out to me in exchange for clothes.**

**Psycho-Cream: ROFLOL!**

**F-F-F:....That's cold.**

**Emerald: Says the girl who sucked me off behind the gym for a new hat and a pair of shades last week.**

**Psycho-Cream: Pwned.**

**F-F-F has left the chat**

**Bunny Butt: Great now she's mad. It's probably gonna be all day too.**

**Cinderella: She'll be fine. A round with Emerald will fix things. Maybe you can join them?**

**Bunny Butt: Well, I mean....I wouldn't say no if they asked.**

**Psycho-Cream: Hey Em, are they still having their shouting match?**

**Emerald:....Nah not anymore. From what I'm hearing they've switched to insults and aggressive making-out.**

**Psycho-Cream: God your family is so hot.**

**Bunny Butt: Are you getting off on this?**

**Cinderella: Would you be surprised? She's jerked off right in front of us before....when none of us were even having sex.**

**Bunny Butt: Fair point.**

**Emerald: She's so much like Annabelle I sometimes wonder why we're friends.**

**Psycho-Cream: YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT!!!**

**Emerald: I think they've calmed down now. I'll talk to you all at school.**

**Emerald has left the chat**

* * *

Making her way back to the dining room she saw that Annabelle had left and Fū was straightening her hair. "You two good?" she asked and Fū only nodded. "Don't you think your being a bit hypocritical with Annabelle? It's not like all the girls we sleep with are class acts either. She's certainly not as bad as them, she's even mentoring that Toujou girl. Never thought she'd do something like that" Emerald said.

"True enough. Forfeiting or share girls isn't really her thing, shes much more possessive when it comes to who she beds" Fū agreed just as Annabelle was coming back down the stairs.

"Alright I'm 'Dressed Properly' now. Happy?" she asked sarcastically. And she was in fact dressed this time. They all had on the same uniform, with their own changes of course. Annabelle's tie was purple, Fū's was orange and Emerald's was the standard red. Surprisingly Annabelle's skirt was ankle length despite being the most perverted. Fū's was knee length and Emerald's was the shortest at thigh length. The differences from the regular uniforms were fairly obvious. Annabelle's skirt had a hole for her tail and she was allowed to wear sandals due to the claws on her feet. Fū wore heels instead of shoes to try and compensate for her short height and an armband indicating she was on the student council. Emerald wore arm beads around her wrists which stretched to her hands and wrapped around the base of her middle fingers.

They all went to a very unique school. Eostia Academy. Huge campus, both a high-school and a university, and split between several buildings 3 of which were the 'Schools'. One of the best schools in the country, most definitely the biggest. Annabelle was a student in the university portion while the twins were in the high-school, each also mainly attended a different building. Annabelle the main 'Eostia' building, Fū the 'Waterfall' building and Emerald the 'Beacon' building.

The school may be huge but that didn't mean it was easy to get into. Every student was either unique or special. Unique meaning the school took notice of them, and special meaning someone else got them in. The sisters were a mixed case. Annabelle was special, Fū was unique and Emerald was both in being noticed but ultimately needing help to get in. Thankfully their family was high enough in society were this wasn't a problem. Their three Mothers were to thank for that. Olga was the CEO of a huge company, Morrigan was the head of a modeling agency while also being one of their most popular models, and lastly Felicia was the founder of the city's biggest charity organization. Needless to say they were basically set for life. And that's what they always thought when they left the house, as they left they climbed into the limo parked in the driveway and headed off to school.

"So anyone got plans for after classes today" Annabelle asked as she grabbed a bottle of milk from the minibar. Emerald held up her phone to the question.

"I'm pending. What about you sis?" she asked turning to her twin.

"Hinata and I have a date. We're going to a cafe and then spend some time at the park" Fū answered with a small smile.

"Wow! So, you aiming to make it serious? I wouldn't blame you. While a bit snobbish, I hear the Hyuuga's are a good family" Annabelle said.

Fū let out a 'Hmph!'. "I'm not dating her because of her family. And yes I'm going to make it serious. Hinata is going to be my wife someday!" she proudly proclaimed.

"Is that why you went all Yandere awhile back and threatened to kill any of us if we ever attempted to sleep with her?" Emerald asked remembering her twin's very out of character moment. It was sometime after the school year had started. As expected of the sisters, they had set out and started to scout out girls they wanted to sleep with and any other Futas they would have to compete with. Naturally there would be atleast one or two who would stand out to them. But when Fū first laid eyes on Hinata she knew this girl was different. Something inside just screamed at her to claim the Hyuuga heiress as her own. Never to be touched by anyone but her....not even her family.

"I just wanted to make it clear that she was off-limits. I'm looking at you Annabelle. I know how much you like to play around, but I will stab you if you so much as grope her" she warned with a harsh glare.

Annabelle held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright I get it. I'm just surprised is all. None of us have ever shown interest in getting a girlfriend before. And frankly your the last person I know who I'd expect to want one. You are Discordia so your no stranger to having multiple women at your beck and call. But getting attached isn't really your thing. You've always been more about using and keeping them until either your bored with them or they just don't do it for you anymore" the eldest explained. Fū didn't respond, she was not used to her big sister giving such well put together answers. Emerald also gave some of her own input.

"You see, this is why I keep my circle small. I expand it slowly to keep things from getting awkward. If someone wants or needs to leave they have enough time. Let's them adjust you know? Why are you asking anyway Anna? You don't usually ask us out unless your really bored, or have something noticeable planned" she asked to which the cat girl gained a smug look.

"This is about Koneko. My dear little apprentice is approaching her test day. We're going to pick a girl, lay out a plan, and if she get's the girl she passes!" she told them with her smugness growing.

"And if she passes? What then?" Emerald asked.

"Then I unleash her on the world! What she does from then on is her choice. I just want to make sure she's capable of doing it" she explained smug starting to be replaced with pride.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't like you. Your much more about competing with, breaking or sharing stories with other Futas. But helping them isn't your thing" Fū asked with her brows raised. She was clearly skeptical. The Eostia Academy Student Council was made up of students from the high-school as well as university portions of the campus. As a member and her sister, Fū was often the one chosen to handle any complaints or problems involving Annabelle. Things actually seemed to slow down ever since she began 'Tutoring' Koneko Toujou. She wanted to know why, because with hope she might be able to find a way to keep her big sister out of greater trouble.

Annabelle held up her milk and watched as she lazily swirled it around. "I don't know. Maybe it's because we're both cat girls, but I feel a connection with her. Or maybe I just feel sorry for her. I mean you've seen her. She **barely** looks like she's old enough to go to Eostia. Most people think she's some prodigy who skipped grades. Did you know there is only a month and a half difference between you two and her? Koneko has been through 4 heat cycles but is still a virgin. It's not because she's a Futa, I'm one of the few people who even know that. It's because of her body. No one will touch her or let her touch them. I just don't think it's fair that she get's no release just because of how she looks. It's not her fault she looks young or that she's short. I know what those heat cycles are like, you've seen me during them. I wouldn't wish that on another girl" she said before chugging the last of the milk after her long explanation.

Her sister looked at her in shock. Emerald had even put down her phone. "My god. Your actually being selfless" they said in unison. And yes they believed her. They had in fact seen her during her heat cycles. When Annabelle was in heat she became less joking and more aggressive. She also tended to run fever making her irritable and had difficulty concentrating. All this combined with a heightened libido and frequent painful erections led to a very unpleasant experience for someone if they weren't getting enough sex to deal with it. Annabelle loved sex but heat cycles were a miserable time for her. She had also been mocked in the past for being a Futa. Emerald and Fū now understood why she was doing this. She related to Koneko even if she didn't realize it.

"Well for her sake I hope it goes well" Fū told her, composing herself once more. She was already thinking of ways to use this information to reduce trouble on campus. The drivers suddenly rolled down revealing an attractive woman long light purple hair and sunglasses. This was Medusa their main limo driver.

"We're here you three" she told them as they gathered their things. But before they got out she said one last thing. "Oh and for the record. I prefer when I get a heads-up before you bring your booty calls back after classes. It's awkward when your getting it on while I'm sitting at a red light" she said causing Annabelle to laugh her head off as they walked away.

* * *

Fū walked into her homeroom and immediately looked for her girlfriend. Hinata was a slender girl of fair-complexion. Her dark blue hair flowed like water down to her lower back and the framing strands reached shoulder-length. She was the same height as Fū standing a 5'2", but with a very shapely figure compared to her girlfriend. Don't get the wrong idea, Fū was a knock-out as much as anyone-else in her family. Hinata's figure was....just fuller. Fū's E-Cups didn't compare to Hinata's G's and her behind was quite plump while Fū's was atleast average. Hinata's legs weren't to bad either. This was why she always covered herself. Blazer, ankles skirt, baggy coat when not at school. Hinata was a shy person and embarrassed about her body. Her most distinguishing trait however were her featureless white eyes with a tinge of lavender.

Fū snuck up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around her waist. The girl in question let out a squeak in surprise Fū locked her grip. "Mornin' bae~ I missed you over the weekend. We're still on for after school right?" she asked nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Hinata blushed at the contact like she always did.

"G-good morning F-Fū-chan. I missed you too. And y-yes we're still on for our d-date. I-I'm looking forward to it" Hinata stuttered as she unconsciously leaned into the embrace. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to how physically affectionate her girlfriend was in public. It always drew attention to them. Hinata never liked being the center of attention and neither did Fū, it's one of the things that drew them to each-other in the first place. They both preferred the quiet, both were high graded students, they both came from well off families and both had trouble dealing with said families. Even if for different reasons. It came as quite the surprise to her when Fū asked her out. Hinata had known Fū wasn't in to men, neither was she. But Fū was on the Student Council, she came from a 'Higher' family than she did and was just overall considered one of those people you don't mess with or casually approach. She was strong while Hinata was considered weak. She never thought a girl like that would take interest in her in such a way. Hinata had always been lusted after by the men in her life which was why she covered up so much, and even though Fū was attracted to her body she never treated her like that was what she wanted out of their relationship. 

Hinata was had never been happier than when she was with Fū. The worries of her family's exceptions and their arrogance couldn't touch her. She had someone who truly cared about her and showed her how much she was worth. Would she dare say she was in love? Yes. Yes she would, gladly so. Did she also know her girlfriend and her family were Futas who kept a number of women on the side and basically did what they wanted when they wanted? Yes and she didn't care. She'd seen her with other women. Fū treated them like they were a hassle. Like they were business....but she treated Hinata like she was pleasure. She mattered while they didn't. Her family was alittle odd though.

Emerald was normal enough she supposed. A bit of a kleptomaniac who kept a strange circle of friends, but nothing she'd really say was bad about her. Annabelle was a pervert plain and simple. She also had a reputation on campus for her temper and avid appreciation for the female form. A doting big sister with an ego and high libido, she was the hardest for Hinata to get used to. Their mothers were great. So warm and welcoming, always happy to see her. Olga was the busiest of the 3 but always managed to find time for them. She was the first to welcome her when Fū brought her home for the first time. She had seen Morrigan before on magazines but never thought she'd meet her. She was more like Annabelle then she was Fū or Emerald, only more controlled with a refined air about her. Felicia was the biggest shock seeing as how she was Annabelle's almost complete opposite. The woman was so sweet and pure no one would blame you if you mistook her for a nun. But despite the changes and the oddities Hinata was more then happy.

Letting go of her girlfriend Fū moved them to their usual seats, right upper level corner by the windows. Yes upper levels. For some reason almost every classroom in Eostia Academy was designed like a lecture hall. They had a pitched floors with benches like in a booth at a restaurant with long single tables on each level instead of separate desks. As they sat down Fū could feel 4 different people glaring at them. Only 3 of the glares were real the fourth was fake. The fake one did seem to have actual jealousy to it though. She knew who was glaring and she didn't care. 2 were beneath her notice, 1 was an act so that she wouldn't need to notice and the last was the most hateful but ultimately the most harmless.

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch just walks around like she's so much better then us. Like she's never done anything wrong!" growled out a girl with green eyes and pink hair that reached her mid back with the end in a kind of short ponytail. This was Sakura Haruno [pre-shippuden hair] one of the highest ranked students in the Waterfall building and an avid hater of the Discordia sisters, especially Fū. She had her reasons to hate them but more on that later. She wore the standard uniform with a ankle length skirt and a blue tie, her addition was a red ribbon to tie her ponytail.

In the looks department she was attractive enough for Annabelle to comment on. Being the pervert she was she crassly compared Sakura to a pear. Looking from the waist up she seemed perfectly normal, even had decent DDDD sized tits. Everything else settled all around her thighs, hips, and proud, jutting ass. From the waist down was a shelf that would no doubt one day grow into an entire coffee-table of soft, pliant fat. Her rump was infamous both on campus and in town for being hypnotic. Always swaying from left to right. Her thick meaty asscheeks undulating, rubbing and even clapping during gym class. Sakura was aware of her mighty, what Annabelle also called 'ghetto booty' and was honestly was quite proud of it....was hell on her clothes though. The school actually made her wear the ankle length skirt because the other sizes wouldn't cover her ass.

Next to her was her best frenemy Ino Yamanaka. "It could be worse. She could walk around like she owns the place. But even she knows not to mess with the Head Mistress" she attempted to reassure. Ino was like Sakura in that she was a high ranked student as well as attractive. Ino had fair skin, light blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair worn in a waist-length ponytail with bangs framing and covering half of the right side of her face. While Sakura was compared to a pear, Ino was more like an hourglass. Full EE-cups, a narrow waist, thick grabbable hips and a bubble butt barely covered by her short skirt.

She and Sakura we're similar in personality. They were vain and arrogant, great pride in their looks and quick to brag about and point out any achievements they may have made either in the present or in the past. This hid their insecurities and need to fit in and be accepted. The girls also both had anger issues but Ino had a better handle on hers then Sakura did. They were also both rabid fangirls of one Sasuke Uchiha, the arrogant emo douchebag of the Waterfall building as many like to put it. They were always competing to try and impress him, but to no avail. And like her frenemy she was vocal in her dislike for the Discordia sisters....or so she claimed.

Yes. In reality she was one of Fū's girls. They had at Ino's house in her room working on a project they had been paired up for. Her father was at work while her mother was downstairs working at their flower shop. Unknown to the blonde Fū had been looking to add her to 'list'. The girls dislike for her though made it difficult. Unlike Annabelle who'd been known to rape/break her targets, Fū's preferred method was seduction. But that didn't mean she didn't give her own targets a 'push' sometimes. Everyone knew her mother's businesses and expressed interest in getting flowers for events by said businesses after she 'noticed' the quality of their flowers. Now despite not liking Fū Ino couldn't ignore the huge opportunity for her family's shop. Getting a catalog from the shop the 2 looked through it with Ino growing more and more excited at the idea of landing the sudden deal. Using this excitement to her advantage Fū pulled her into a surprise kiss while pushing her onto the bed. In her shock Ino was helpless as Fū snaked a hand into her panties and the other under her bra. Keeping their mouths connected as much as possible the noise was kept to a minimum. Her eyes had been closed so she didn't see Fū pull out her hard 12-inch cock. She was so wet from the fingering it just slipped right in and after that it was a done deal.

Ino was breathless and in awe at what she had experienced. It was more than her fingers or any of her toys had ever or ever will give her. She also knew her days of chasing after Sasuke were over. She didn't know how big he was but she did know he couldn't stand up to Fū, simply due to the fact that a cock as big as hers clearly wasn't normal. There was no way she could never go to anyone smaller than her, she could still get off on maybe 10-inches depending on who it was. But all she wanted was Fū. Having her constantly over at her house would draw to much attention from her parents so she instead chose to try and get her sex at school. She didn't care if she got caught just as long as it wasn't her parents. Since then they fucked in every private place they could think of. They've done it in bathroom stalls, the locker room, the showers, behind the school, in the storage sheds. Hell they even did it in the classrooms after class when no one was around, she got so wet whenever she's bent over a teacher's desk. 

Being passed over for Hinata though pissed her off. Sure she still got sex but it was the attention and very clear affection that she was jealous of. Did she like being treated like a whore who could be picked up anytime? Okay yeah, maybe alittle. But that didn't mean she's never wanted more.

* * *

"Morning. You still mad at me Coco?" Emerald asked as she said down with as she liked to call them her 'Circle'. Cinder was a tall fair-skinned woman with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, bright amber eyes. She was also regarded as the hottest girl in the Beacon building and one of the top 10 on all of campus. Cinder's voluptuous curves were hugged by her uniform. Her bountiful F-cup breasts were freed from the first few buttons of her shirt the top only covered by her black tie which highlighted her huge and sinful cleavage. She had long sexy legs which drew attention to her ass. That fat, perfect ass. While not being as big as Sakura's it could most certainly compete. It was easily seen since it was big enough to make her skirt hang above her knees rather then below them. Annabelle actually seemed to make it her job to give Cinder a hard swat on the ass atleast once every time she came over.

Sitting next to her was Neopolitan or just Neo as everyone tended to call her. She was the shortest of the group, standing as a shocking 4'6". She was also the only other Futa of the group. Usually the sisters wouldn't let another Futa get so 'intimate' but innocent and unassuming demeanor that Neo put on for others tended to get them places. Her cock was also unofficially considered the thickest. There were few Futa's who could stretch a woman out like Neo could, which took on double meaning when one considered she was also a part-time yoga instructor. Like the ice cream she was named after she had the appropriate trio of colors in her back length hair which was typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. What unnerved most people though was her eye color, which would change between brown, pale pink and white in any combination of the 3 with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. No one was really sure when she joined the circle, she just kinda snuck her way in.

Sitting a couple seats away were Coco and her girlfriend Velvet. Coco was a girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her main draw was her ability to look good in basically anything. Well her triple E's and legs weren't bad either. She also took full advantage of being allowed to alter the school uniform and wore a number of accessories. Such as a bracelet with black roses, black gloves, for whatever reason **three** beaded necklaces alongside a black scarf tied around her collar and a black shoulder bag with gold studs. Also to Emerald's pleasure she was also wearing a black beret with a cocoa brown trim and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. The same beret and sunglasses she deep-throated Emerald for a week ago behind the gymnasium.

Velvet was a shy timid rabbit Faunus with long brown hair, brown eyes, a pair of brown rabbit ears and even a cute little bunny tail above her cute bunny booty. Being a rabbit Faunus was fitting since her long toned legs were what drew people's eyes, atleast when she wasn't wearing her ankle skirt. Coco and Velvet had been a couple even before coming to Eostia. They both loved each-other very much which is why Coco was devastated when her family cut her off from their money for excessive shopping. This was because the 2 had an anniversary coming up and her family refused to budge. So after doing some snooping around she discovered Emerald having one of her kleptomaniac episodes. Thankfully she wasn't caught....but Emerald was. It was then Coco saw her get out of trouble by fucking the girl who caught her. And after hearing Emerald mumble about how hard it was to find relief in school Coco asked herself a question.

Was she willing suck this Futa's cock to get Velvet an anniversary gift? Yes, yes she was. And that was as far as she was willing to take it. But then Emerald came on an old scarf of hers and ruined it. She was nice enough to get her a new one though. So they went shopping for both the gift for Velvet and the new scarf. Coco had picked out a scarf that was more than Emerald was willing to pay....unless Coco let her have a round of anal. She was going to yell at her and say no, but then she thought about the scarf. It was an extra large and long scarf. She just imagined her and Velvet curled up on a couch with the scarf wrapped around both their necks. So she said yes. Things just kinda kept going from there. Coco had a shopping addiction and Emerald was willing to feed it in exchange for sex. The sex was great but it killed her to lie and hide it from Velvet. But then Velvet went into to a heat cycle and for once Coco couldn't keep up. So she called in Emerald as back up and they've been in the circle ever since.

"Now may not be the best time Emerald" Velvet answered with her cute Australian accent. She try'd to be the go between whenever Coco's temper would flare up. She still loved her despite the cheating for clothes and she didn't hate Emerald for blackmailing Coco to keep the sex going. If anything she was sad when she found out. But that was after her heat cycle, and she had still been kind of daze after taking a 12-inch cock for who knows how many hours. As much as she hated fueling Faunus stereotypes and despite her shy and timid personality. Velvet loved sex. Yeah yeah she's a rabbit, the jokes obvious. But that didn't change how much she liked being taken to bed.

"Maybe not. But she has all of Homeroom and 2 other classes with me today to get over it" Emerald joked while sitting next to Velvet and giving her a peck on the cheek while winking at Coco. Coco just huffed and looked away while Emerald just smiled.

* * *

Unlike her sisters Annabelle actually tended to be one of the first to class. She did so because it gave her plenty of time to grab her usual seat in the upper corner of the room and shameless make-out with the first of her girls to walk through the door. Today it was Yoko Littner, she had thigh-length red hair that was in a ponytail with bangs hanging on the right side and a little skull clip on the left side. Yoko had large amber eyes and a voluptuous yet slender frame with the cleavage of her FFF bust exposed. This was actually because she purposely got herself a smaller uniform to make her frame look more slender and her curves become more defined. Yoko did this because she wanted to, in her own words 'Look even more bodacious and sexy then before'.

"Mmm~ Ahm! Mm~ Ahh....Ahhaa~" the two were happily and shamelessly swapping spit. Yoko sat on Annabelle's lap, gladly letting the girl grope her ass as she tried to out-wrestle her tongue. The rest of the class[those who had arrived and hadn't learned how to ignore Annabelle yet atleast] just watched or glanced at them with shock, jealousy and even disgust. Many were surprised to learn that they were even allowed to do this. The school had no actual rules against how couples show affection just as long as it isn't sex and they keep their clothes on. This was one of the reasons Annabelle did this, she got off on pissing people off this way. It bummed her out they'd have to stop as soon as the homeroom teacher showed up but she'd deal with it, the fact she could get away with this much was enough.

Taking a break to breath Annabelle whispered to Yoko. "Glad you came in early today, it's been awhile. I've got study hall free today. You up for a few rounds? I know you miss my taking my cock up your ass" she asked giving said ass a hard squeeze. With a small gasp Yoko just smiled restarted the make-out session. It didn't last for long however, as their Homeroom Teacher came who quickly put a stop to it.

She appeared to be tall and sexy as hell, with her red-framed glasses over her matching eyes. Some of her long purple hair was done up in a bun in the back while the rest hung on either side of her bangs and coming to rest just above her I-Cup breast. She wears a tight black miniskirt with black stockings rimmed with black paisley, attached to a garter belt. She also wears a long-sleeved, classy, white dress shirt which reveals much [like and absurd amount] of her bust, all while wearing a black camisole underneath. Her matching black heel clicked along the floor as she walked to her desk not even bothering to look at any of her students.

"Miss Discordia. While I am well aware of your reputation, I must tell you to keep your obscenities **OUT** of the Classroom. I don't care if class has started or is over. I will not have it in my class....and that goes for all of you. Do I make myself clear?" she said while sporting one of the coldest glares you'd ever see. While she was greeted with a chorus of 'Yes Rin-Sensei' she knew this wasn't the case. Rin Suzune was the strictest teacher on campus and one of the most sought after in bed. That being said no one has been able to sleep with her due in part to how intimidating she was, even Annabelle was afraid to try and seduce her. As everyone settled into their seats Rin began to write on the board. "Now that that's clear, let's start class".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I think this might be my focus for awhile, well in a way. As I've been thinking of the plot for this I came up with a few Side Story ideas, and I don't mean Spin-offs like this and Founding. I mean actual side plots I want to dedicate separate stories to rather than chapters. So be on the look out for those in the future.


End file.
